elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Researcher's diary
Researcher's diary is a dark red book exclusive to Elona+. It is obtained after talking to the altered in North Tyris South Border after he found his sister, the over meshera. This books contains a researcher's diary during a secret experiment on Meshera's cell in Zanan. This book indirectly tells the origin of the altered and the over meshera. If player talks to the crimson of Zanan after receiving this book, there will be a new option to read this book in the dialogue. He will tell what happened to the president of the facility, after the incident. There is no bonus item given, just for adding more info on the lore of the game. Text Bitter Last Words of a Zanan Researcher The chief called me in today. Turns out I'm going to be transferred to another research facility. Why? We're so close to perfecting our weaponized insects! I may be low on the management hierarchy, but I'm still the one in charge of my team. We're not going to have enough people here if I get transferred. What's worse is that this facility I'm going to is conducting research on bacterial human augmentation. That term itself gives me the chills. This is an order so I can't just say no to it, but it really pisses me off how they made that decision without consulting me. And now they mention it to me in passing as if it were no big deal. Damn it. ------------------- The people at this new facility are crazy. And considering where I used to work, that's saying a lot. I wondered where they were getting their subjects from. Turns out they swindled money from people, then forced them to sell their family members when they couldn't pay up. I can't believe that they're experimenting on kids too. Damn these people. How do I know this? Because the chief was so happy after counting the gold he had siphoned off of families that he just had to tell me about it. Can you believe that? I'm seriously thinking of defecting to another country, because there is no way I want to work here. I can't escape though. The armed guards are always watching. They call it the biohazard containment protocol, and it's so strict that not even an ant could get out from here. I'd have to overpower the guards somehow or punch a hole in the wall in order to get out... ------------------- The subjects are referred to by numbers, held in single cells (which they call "Suites"), and are kept under constant surveillance. They're prisoners, guilty of nothing except for the sin of falling for a scam. I told that to a co-worker of mine, and he said that it's their fault for falling for it. He seriously said that. To top it off, they just stuck inspection duty on me. Saying that I could go chat with them if I liked them so much. Damn these people. ------------------- So I sucked it up and did the inspection rounds. The subjects cussed at me the moment they saw me. I didn't do anything to them, but I guess I'm the enemy from their perspective. So much for chatting with them, huh. While heading back, I heard someone sobbing in the cell at the end of the corridor and what sounded like someone else trying to console the person who was crying. I did hear something about a pair of siblings - brother and sister to be exact - having their cells next to each other. It's heartbreaking, but I can't possibly tell anyone or do anything about that. I'm such a coward. Damn myself. ------------------- You have got to be kidding me. They are trying to control human-meshera homunculi here! I mean, it technically IS bacteria, but it's completely different from what the reports we're sending to the military say! They tried to research meshera once but the plug got pulled on it. The fact that they're doing it in secret now must mean they're be looking to find results important enough to make the military shut up. There's probably more to this. I'm going to keep looking. ------------------- Seems like they plan on controlling the meshera with altered nerve fibres. They expose the body to meshera and allow it to transform, then use it like a puppet when it's done. The bacteria assumes motor control and attempts to move the body when it invades the nerves, and they prevent that with drugs and surgical intervention. They have already completed the surgery on every subject here. This works in theory, but what if the subjects go out of control after the procedure is done? Turns out the subjects get culled with gas after the procedure. They're going to use this on soldiers only after they get the technique right. Damn it. This is unforgivable. ------------------- Everybody is running around with their hair on fire today. I heard the big shots from the military's HQ are inspecting this place in the afternoon. They must be really desperate to hide everything, because even a newcomer like me got roped in to help cover up. And thanks to that, I now know just how far they went in their research. Damn this place to hell. The stuff they do here is so sickening that I feel like throwing up. This research is off the deep end. I've memorized the documents I saw today. ------------------- The person who came to inspect turned out to be a subordinate of the Crimson Hero. The Crimson of Zanan is quite famous as a military man, but in the research circles he's famous for his mistrust of biological weapons. He's the very same person who cut my insect research budget down to nothing. Anyway. This is my chance to make this hellhole disappear! I scribbled down everything I knew about this place on to a piece of paper and managed to slip it to the inspector as he was leaving. Guess this is what they call whistleblowing. This is all I can do. I've been cooped up in this place ever since I got here. Time to pray that they don't find out I was the one to report it, and that they get here before the subjects get sacrificed... ------------------- This is bad. The chief must feel that something is wrong with upcoming inspection, because he pushed the experiment forward. Damn, they're already calling me, telling me to get ready to start the experiment. I have to do something! ------------------- I couldn't do anything. Didn't have time to do anything. Could only follow orders. After the subjects' meshera was activated, we administered the drugs. The drugs were unfortunately not potent enough to turn people into vegetables, and all of them started writhing in pain. Or it could have been due to the meshera. I don't know. All the other researchers looked at the writhing subjects expectantly. It's probably not my place to say this because I'm a weapons researcher, but their indifference pisses me off. Damn these people. Damn them all. ------------------- Two hours after the experiment began, the changes began to show. Some of subjects' bodies began to change colour while others grew tentacles. The chief called them "low- compatibility trash". Well guess what, you're the ones who are trash. While all other subjects were convulsing, Subject #14 just keeled over and stopped moving. His body remained unchanged so they assumed he was compatible, but something seemed off to me. He was wheeled off into another room for further examination. Alright, I gotta go too. ------------------- The moment we carried him into another room, Subject #14 leapt up. Seems like he was just playing dead. Oldest trick in the book, but it sure was effective. With his superhuman strength, he tossed the guards away as if they were rag dolls, and his wound healed instantaneously. Could he be strong enough to force his way out of this compound? I shouted at the guards and told them to guard the door, pointing at the exit. It seemed like #14 understood, because he made a beeline towards the exit while mowing down the guards on his way out. Alright. ------------------- Damn it, I'm an idiot! He could've cleaned out the entire complex by himself if he was that strong! #14 had evaded his pursuers, but the security alarm has been set off. Rescuing #16 - his sister - is going to be a lot more difficult now. Why did I not thing of this? Damn it, I'm such an idiot! ------------------- People disgust me. I'm sick and tired of everything. It's been 12 hours since the experiment. Some people including myself were sent off to look to see if there were any other compatible subjects. My head was filled with thoughts of how I was going to escape from the quarantine facility if there was another compatible subject there. Before I knew it, I had already arrived at the suites, and I was not prepared for what I saw there. The subjects' bodies had transformed into cocoons. The other researchers were shouting something. That this was too fast and that they shouldn't be transforming in a mere 12 hours. They frantically tried to contact those outside on the comms, but then there was a loud noise. It was the sound of the containment barriers closing around the quarantine facility. The researcher standing right at the back of the group ran to try to get out, but the walls were already down. The comms was silent. ------------------- While we despaired, the cocoons started assaulting us with tentacles. We managed to retreat all the way to the containment wall though pretty much everyone had sustained serious injuries. We are trapped here. There is no way out. We heard a loud noise deep in the facility. Was it another subject on a rampage, striking the walls? I was curious, but with the tentacles trapping us here, there was no way I would ever be able to make it there to find out. Some of the researchers have lost their minds and are laughing, and the others have barricaded themselves in a corner. Me? I'm writing this. ------------------- Damn it, they're gassing us all Hand go ng numb t write am I in die here damn to hel Category:Books in Elona+